Not a Monster
by IGotThatRedLipClassicThing13
Summary: A monster. That was not Kylo Ren, but Snoke. No, Kylo Ren was just the puppet Snoke used to manipulate into doing his monstrous deeds. — "Get out of my head, Ben." She glared deeply. Do not call me that vile name ever again, do you understand me? "Why? That is your name, isn't it, Ben?" Rey looked at him with curiosity burning. It seemed to her that he was trying so hard to forget.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: So this is a** _really_ **short story. I've counted up the entire thing. With only six chapters it's exactly 3,045 words. I hate myself because I have a feeling Rey will end up being Luke Skywalker's daughter and then Rey and Kylo Ren/Ben Solo will be related. But I ship them anyways.**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

A monster. That was not Kylo Ren, but Snoke. No, Kylo Ren was just the puppet Snoke used to manipulate into doing his monstrous deeds.

Six weeks after Rey found Master Skywalker at the legendary Jedi Temples, she was traveling back to Jakku when her small ship was caught in another ship's tractor beam.

The minute her ship was on board, she had her blaster at the ready. However, she was not expecting Kylo Ren to be waiting for her and the minute the doors opened, he used to Force to throw her blaster at a wall, shattering it.

Any other weapons on her were confiscated and she was put in cuffs.

He put her in a cell where the door closed off completely sealing her in and her only means of escape was a small opening used for food trays. Too small to even consider, it hadn't even crossed her mind as it was so thin that even her arm wouldn't fit through it.

When her cell did open, he was there. She was asleep on the floor when he came in. The door closing behind him.

"You know, you have a bed in here for a reason." His smooth voice echoed. His helmet was nowhere to seen, it must have been destroyed along with the Starkiller Base.

Rey glanced at him through her soft, sleepy chocolate brown eyes. "I could never sleep on that. I've grown too used to sleeping on hard surfaces and beds are just too soft for my preference."

Kylo Ren took a seat on the unoccupied bed. "Are you enjoying your stay?"

"I'd very much enjoy it more if I could go back to Jakku."

"Jakku? Why in the world would you want to return to that junkyard?"

He probed her mind. _I need to check if my family might have returned._

"Your family?"

"Get out of my head, Ben." She glared deeply.

 _Do not call me that vile name ever again, do you understand me?_

"Why? That is your name, isn't it, Ben?" Rey looked at him with curiosity burning. It seemed to her that he was trying so hard to forget where he came from. Denying it.

"My name is Kylo Ren. Ben Solo is dead."

She pitied him. "Ben Solo is somewhere in there, you've just locked him away. You're not a monster."

 _But I am._

Abruptly, Kylo Ren stood up and left the cell, once again leaving Rey all to herself.

* * *

"What should I do with the girl?" Kylo questioned his master.

"Breed her. You will do well, bringing another Force-sensitive to the dark side." Supreme leader Snoke grinned sinisterly.

"As you wish." But he did not wish this at all.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

Once again returning to her cell, Rey wondered what the nature of this visit was for.

"Two days in a row? I'm a lucky girl."

Her sarcasm did not go unnoticed by the curly haired man. "Quiet. You're coming with me now."

He cuffed her wrists and pulled her by the arm through the ship. She noted it looked like an exact replica of the Starkiller base, only this seemed to be bigger.

Kylo Ren dragged her along the corridors, finally entering through a double set of door to a long, narrow strip of an empty hallway leading to another door at the end. Two stormtroopers were stationed at each door except the very lonesome one at the end.

"What is this? Like maximum security?"

"Something like that."

They entered the room. A large bed with a fluffy mattress was the first thing she noticed. The coverings were a neutral brown with tan pillow cases. Two night tables on each side of the bed held a lamp each for lighting. A bathroom connected to the room had a shower, toilet, and a sink like any standard bathroom would. A couch on one side of the room faced a small television.

This was more of a luxury bedroom than a cell.

Kylo Ren led her to the couch by the TV and sat her down. Uncuffing her, he watched for her reaction.

"Supreme leader Snoke wants us to…" he struggled to find the best word to use, "procreate."

Horrified, Rey realised why she had been transferred. This was for the two of them. Alone.

 _Please. Please don't rape me._

Kylo gently touched her cheek and she flinched. "I would never do that. I promise."

"Then why are we here?"

"Well, I don't have a choice in this matter. Snoke wants another Force-sensitive to raise to the dark side. But if you were to say… be infertile, maybe he'd lay off."

"And how would that be believable? What if he checks up?"

"All I have to say is I'm trying."

 _So he does have a heart,_ Rey thought to herself.

 _Only for you._

She heard it loud and clear despite it coming from his thoughts. Does he have feelings for her? She wondered about this. She felt their strong connection from the moment they met, there's no denying that. But a better question seemed to be: does _she_ have feelings for _him,_ too?

"You don't have to sleep in the bed with me, since, you know, you said you're more comfortable sleeping on hard surfaces. But just know, you're welcome to and there would just be sleep, no funny business. I promise." His hand rested on hers.

Rey nodded. "Thank you for the offer."

It was a few nights later in the middle of the night, Rey's screams pierced the room. Kylo Ren jolted awake and found Rey to be dreaming. She was having a nightmare.

When he shook her awake, Rey clutched onto him as if her life depended on it. Sobs racked her frail body. He just stroked her hair gently until she was all cried out.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

Kylo Ren looked inside her for what the nightmare was about. Her parents abandoned her on Jakku. They traded her for a ship and promised to return. Only the days turned into years and Rey had no one but herself. She's afraid of being alone again. In her dream, Kylo saw himself abandoning her on Jakku again with no one but herself. It was like she was reliving her past.

"Hey, I would never leave you. No one in their right mind would want to leave you."

"You looked into my head?"

Kylo looked away. Guilty.

Rey turned his face towards her. "It's okay. Thank you for caring."

Her small arms crushed his body in a hug. At first he was too shocked to respond, but soon he returned the hug, his own arms tentatively wrapping around her petite torso.

He couldn't help it. He pulled away from their hug and tucked a strand of fallen lock of hair behind her ear. Though he's the one who leaned in and as his lips ghosted hers, just barely touching, she is the one who smashed them together. Two souls entwining with one another.

He slept on the floor with her that night and every night since.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be posted 12/31/2015 at 1800/6pm (EST).**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Sorry it's late, but it is New Year's Eve so most of you are probably busy ha ha. I, myself, went to an annual bowling thing my family does and now I'm alone because I'm such an introvert lol. Three more chapters left to this story. I** **apologise for this being** **only a short filler chapter**

 **alessa-vulturi: Thanks for the smile! :)**

 **MoonMoon91: Thanks, more is on the way. I just love this story, despite how cheesy it is... and if don't think it's cheesy. Don't worry it become cheesier. Somewhere between Monterey Jack and Gouda lmao.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR'S, EVERYBODY! Please review! I just want to know how you feel about the story, any advice, etc... Thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

He is the one who helped her escape. She didn't want to, but Snoke was ordering her death. Since it seemed she couldn't bear children, he wanted her gone. For good.

Kylo couldn't let the best thing he had go. But he also wouldn't let her be executed.

In the middle of the night, he cuffed her and made a show of leading her to one of the TIE fighters. He severed the tether and kissed her one last time before off she went.

Back at the resistance base, General Leia Organa was informed of a First Order TIE fighter ship flying in their direction. When asked whether to shoot it down, she chose to wait for its landing. This didn't make sense to her. If the First Order knew their location, why send only one ship? Why not a whole fleet?

When the little black ship landed, Rey is the one who emerged to find at least a hundred guns pointed at her.

Leia was the first to greet the missing girl.

"Where have you been?"

Rey, at first, didn't want to talk about what had happened. But in private, she shared her experiences with Leia.

"Snoke ordered Ben to reproduce with me. After a couple months, Snoke decided since I wasn't producing results, that I should be discarded. So Ben helped me escape."

"There's still some light in him."

Rey agreed and asked if she could go lay down as she was exhausted and not feeling too well. She knew it was her heart aching for him. Leia sent her to the infirmary to be checked over first.

* * *

"She escaped?" Snoke's tone was furious. Kylo could practically see the steam blowing out of his ears.

"I'm sorry I have failed you. I believe a stormtroopers may have helped her, but I cannot be certain. Sir, I didn't hear anything as I slept." The lie came easily and sounded sincere. Kylo Ren could lie himself out of any situation as that was one of the first things his uncle taught him as a young Jedi.

Snoke took a deep breath and sighed. "Very well. I have a new mission for you then. You will not stop until you find her. I want her dead, do you hear me?"

"Yes, master, I will not fail you." Kylo bowed before exiting.


	4. Chapter Four

**To the Guest who wrote "That's cute :)" on Chapter Two: Thanks! I try… not really lol.**

 **bloodredcherry: I'm sure that if this WERE to happen, Snoke would. But in this story, they're not related. Thanks!**

 **alpha wolfstar (Guest): All I can think is NOPE! Snoke is one evil sonofabitch ha ha. :D Thanks for reading!**

 **A/N: Some of my reviews aren't showing up and I don't know why. "Not a Monster" shows I should have 5 reviews, but only 2 are visible. My other story, "Past Lives" shows I should have 8 reviews, but none show up on that one at all. I have my "Moderate Guest Reviews" set to no, it's been like this for years now, but I still can't find the reviews. The funny thing is, when I click on another story (not written by me) that has reviews, that shows no reviews either. So it's not just my stories I can't see reviews on, it's on other stories too. What is this and do any of you know how I can fix it? PM me if you know! Thanks in advance, guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**

 _About Seven Months Later_

Rey sat in the infirmary of the resistance hideout, rubbing her bulging belly. Any day now.

Finn, finally out of his coma and back to regular activities, would be the godfather of this baby.

She didn't want to know the gender. She wanted it to be a surprise. She was hoping for a little boy, a little _him_ , but her gut was telling her it's a girl.

Her home had been prepared, showered with handmade gifts of clothing for both genders.

General Leia Organa smiled at the young girl, "You're very brave, having this baby all on your own."

"I think you mean stupid. The closer the day gets, the more I fear I'll be a terrible parent."

"Now don't say that, you'll be perfectly fine."

"General, can I tell you something?"

"Yes, anything."

Rey took a deep breath. "Sometimes I want to go back and be with him. To raise this baby with him, but I know what would happen. Our child would be the next Sith-in-training. But I wish."

"I understand," she patted Rey's hand softly. "He's a part of you and a part of this baby too."

Rey stood, stretching her back. The baby kicked and she rubbed her tummy to soothe her little Jedi.

"I'm going to get some fresh air."

Leia gave her a pointed look to which Rey held her hands up.

"Hey, the doc said it would be best to get some walking in before I have to be on bedrest and I won't go far."

"Take Finn, please."

"I am still capable of walking on my own, thank you very much."

"But what if the baby comes?" Leia asked worriedly. Rey's bull-headed, stubbornness could sometimes get her into trouble and with this baby, Leia didn't want anything to happen to the girl.

"It's fine, I promise I won't wander too far."

She was so stubborn, more so now that she had a baby-load of hormones coursing through her. Waddling into the forest alone, she was accompanied by her lightsaber, still a loaner from Luke Skywalker.

She sat on a tree stump not too far from camp, but far enough that she was alone.

 _Snap._

Rey quickly twisted her head and sighed when it seemed to be just an animal. At least that's what she believed.

"You're looking radiant."

She'd recognised his voice anywhere, even from behind.

"You came back for me." Rey said with surprise.

Kylo sighed, he couldn't stay away. These seven months have been the longest for him. "Of course I did, Rey. I made a promise."

She stood up, revealing her stomach to him and rubbing it. Rey waited for the look of shock to wear off his face.

"When did you find out?"

"About a week after I returned, I wasn't feeling great so I went to the infirmary where the doctor there diagnosed me."

He touched the bulge and the baby kicked for him. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

Kylo nodded and kneeled to the ground, both hands on the stomach as he spoke to the baby. "Hey, little one. I'm your daddy."

The baby fluttered in her stomach.

"She likes the sound of your voice."

Kylo looked up at her. "She? I thought you said you wanted to be surprised by the gender."

Rey shrugged. "I would like a boy, but call it a mother's intuition, I have a feeling it's a girl."

"Do you have a name picked out yet?"

"Well if it's a boy, I'd name him Walker, as in Skywalker. But I haven't thought of one for a girl yet."

"That's a great name for a boy." He stood up and pecked her lightly. "You're beautiful. More so than I remember."

Rey smiles.

"Snoke had ordered me to find you and kill you." Kylo Ren spoke sadly. "But I couldn't do that even if I wanted to. I love you too much to hurt you."

He brushed a strand of her hair behind an ear as per usual.

"You love me?"

Kylo look at her. "Of course I do."

She took both his hands in hers. "Then come back with me."

He hesitated. "Even if I could, Snoke would be after us more so than ever."

"Please? I love you too and I want to start a family with you. This baby is our future."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll come back with you. I want to get to know my child." He confirmed. He would not let this child feel the way his parents left him to feel when they abandoned him with his uncle.


	5. Chapter Five

**WeAsleyLover123 (Guest): Hi, there, WeAsleyLover123! Thank you so much for your kind words and a baby… sigh. If they end up not being related, I expect these two to, at the very least, get together. They're just too perfect for words. And that sexual tension throughout the movie… ugh. I ship them so hard that if they are related, I WILL CRY! Thanks for reading.**

 **To amazing dot maybe: … maybe… read to the end of this chapter and all will be revealed *waggles eyebrows*. Thanks for reading! Also sorry for how I had to write out your name, for some reason when I would click save with the original spelling, it would just disappear altogether.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reads, favourites, follows, and reviews! You guys are awesome! One more chapter left after this… sigh, I wish I had made this longer, but I like it as a short fic so… oh well. Happy reading! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter Five:**

Leia couldn't be happier to see her son. Her son was back in the arms of the light again.

Helping the two fake their deaths was the hardest thing imaginable. It took a little imagination, determination, and skill to pull off.

"Hux?" Kylo called into base.

"What is it?"

"I've got the girl. I'm coming back."

Rey, for her part, made groans in the background as if she had been gagged.

"Copy that, Snoke wants you to bring her to him."

After confirming that he would, Kylo and Rey get off the ship and allow the droid to fly it far away from base in the air. The droid made it look like an accident as it flew into the mountains in a fiery explosion. To the tracker, it looked as if Rey had fought to win control of the TIE fighter only to crash.

Once the resistance confirmed the ship had no remains, but a small pile of ash, they were officially dead and free to live their lives.

The resistance celebrated.

Rey looked deeply into his eyes. "Welcome home, Ben Solo."

For once, the name didn't irritate him so much.

* * *

A few days later, Rey was out doing some laundry to help out, when her she felt a wetness between her legs.

She look to Finn with a slight smile. "My water broke."

The pain following was extreme. Finn had to carry her to the infirmary.

On the cot, she panted. "Get Ben."

"But the midwife isn't here yet and I can't leave you by yourself." Finn tried reasoning, but a labouring mother could be scary.

She squeezed his hand tightly. "Get Ben NOW!"

Just as he was leaving, the midwife showed up and checked her dilation. Ben came running into her room and held her hand comfortingly.

"This is your fault!" A lot of swearing came from her mouth following her original outburst and a lot of it was directed to him.

Finn, Poe, General Leia Organa, and Chewie were all anxiously awaiting for the newborn Solo to arrive.

Finally, after thirteen hours of labour and two hours exhaustive pushing, the midwife felt her crowning and the baby was pulled out gently by its head.

Silence was all she could hear after the cord was cut, hysteric tears of panic rolled down her cheek. "Why can't I hear crying? Ben? Ben!"

All of a sudden, a loud screech filled the air as the little being took its first breath out of its lungs.

The midwife smiled as Ben brought Rey their baby. "We have a beautiful baby girl."

Rey was racked with tears of joy and relief as she held the beauty in front of her. Their little girl was perfect.

When the others came in, they all crowded and cooed at the little baby girl.

"What will you name her?" Finn wondered aloud.

Rey and Ben shared a look.

Rey looked right at General Organa. "Hanna Solo."


	6. Chapter Six

**alpha wolfstar (Guest): Thanks again!**

 **LilianSlytherin: Thank you so much! You have no idea how happy your comment made me.**

 **Blastoh: Thanks! ...Maybe a happy ending, this is the last chapter so I guess you'll find out. ;)**

 **Kiera (Guest): Thanks!**

 **A/N: So this is a chapter that you really DON'T have to read if you don't want to, but I think it's an even cuter way of ending this short story. Final chapter! Aw. :(**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Bonus Chapter**

Four year old Hanna Solo skipped along, happily collecting flowers and using her powers of the Force to find butterflies.

Her parents watched from only a few feet away discussing her future.

"The Force is strong in her," Ben mentioned.

"What are we going to do with her? We've been lucky the First Order hasn't found us." Rey looked to her husband with worriment.

"We train her, teach her how to defend herself, show her the balance of light and dark. We tell her about the First Order and our past. We adapt. But for now, we'll let her be a kid."

"And this baby?"

Ben rubbed Rey's protruding stomach. "This baby will have her sister to look out for her."

Little Hanna ran up to her mother and father.

"Mommy, I picked this daisy for my sister!" She showed off a toothy grin.

Rey softly grabbed the flower from her daughter's outstretched hand. "How thoughtful, sweetie. Amidala would very much like this."

"Home? I want to help daddy finish Ah-mah-doll-ah's room." Hanna tended to break the syllables up to pronounce the mouthful of a name that will be her baby sister's.

"We can go home," Rey affirmed.

Hanna tugged on Ben's shirt and reached for her father. Up. Up. Ben lifted his beautiful brunette daughter onto his shoulders and she giggled the whole way home.

* * *

Imagine Rey and Ben's surprise (and Hanna's too) when a boy popped out, followed by a girl.

They welcomed Walker and Amidala Solo to their family.

 _THE END..._

 _... IS ONLY THE BEGINNING._

* * *

 **A/N: How cute is this chapter though?! I love this ending so much and I may decide to write a sequel with Hanna, Walker, and Amidala being older.**

 **I was tempted to name Amidala as Skye (as in Skywalker), but it didn't feel right since I named the boy Walker after Skywalker, too. Anyways, thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
